


Venting steam

by Bipolar_apostate



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_apostate/pseuds/Bipolar_apostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem and Bull fuck like they do everything else. Violently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venting steam

Krems body hit the ground for the third time that night and he sighed as he sat up slowly, looking at the monster of a man standing over him. Bull was smirking triumphantly, the moon showcasing his sharp features in the otherwise dark night. The Iron Bull was practically thrumming with adrenaline still left over from his bout of dragon-slaying earlier that day and Krem had stupidly agreed to do some late-night sparring to get it out of his system.   
  
"Giving up already?"   
  
Bulls voice was delightfully rough as he stepped closer until his feet were on either side of Krems own legs while Krem remained seated on the damp grass. Before Bull could react he used all his strength to kick at Bulls left ancle while grabbing his arm and pullng him to the side before he had a chance to regain his balance. Krem may not be as strong as Bull, but without his armor he was certainly quicker. The ground shook as Bull hit the grass face first, grunting in pain. Krem knew a good chance when he saw it and he moved quickly, rolling himself to the side before descending on the qunari. He used all his weight to push Bull fully to the ground while grabbing one of his hands and twisting behind his back. Bull groaned and Krem sat down fully on his back, and in a moment of spite, grabbed one of Bulls horns to tilt his head up awkardly.   
  
"This gives a whole new meaning to riding the bull, huh?"   
  
He said, his voice harsh as he let himself bounce slightly on the qunaris back in an imitation of horseback riding. Bull looked up at him with sharp eyes and a little flash in his expression was all the warning Krem got before Bull had twisted them around and slammed Krem roughly onto his back. Bull was leaning over him, their faces pressed close, and Krem could feel heat gathering in his stomach from the proximity.   
  
"Nah, see, ‘riding’ implies you’re actually in control of the animal." Bulls voice was practically a growl and Krem tried to push at the larger man only for Bull to put even more on his weight on him, effectively keeping him pinned. Krem was barely able to hold back a moan as he felt Bulls hardening cock rub against him, hot and heavy.  
  
"So we agree that you’re an animal then? Great."   
  
Bulls eyes twinkled and he seemed to take it as a challenge rather than an insult as he leaned down and licked Krems neck before biting down while simultanously grinding his clothed cock roughly between Krems leg. Krem moaned and Bull chuckled, continuing his slow grinding, while talking into Krem’s ear.   
  
"Is that what they tell proper little boys in Tevinter? About the big bad Qunari?"  
  
Krem was having a harder and harder time collecting his thoughts with Bull's cock rubbing against him. It had been way too long and he didn't protest as Bull pushed his legs apart even further, settling between them comfortably.   
  
" _Proper_? I think you’re mistaking me for Dorian. That’s okay, I know short term memory can become worse with age." Bull chuckled, his eyes mischievious.   
  
"What can I say, all you vints look the same to me."  
  
Krem tried to figure out something clever to say, but then Bull was shifting and pulling Krems pants and undergarments down over his legs and his breath hitched as the cold air hit him. Bull settled over him again, eyes meeting Krems briefly, searching for something. Krem made a sound of impatience and Bull grabbed his hair and roughly pushed their mouths together. The kiss was aggressive and hot and Krem grabbed the qunari harshly by the horns. The kiss only lasted for a second, however, before Bull stopped and let his hand wander in between his legs and, _oh_ , okay. He let out a sharp noise as Bull’s large hand cupped him roughly, rubbing against him. He was already wet and aching and Bulls hand was unmoving and frustrating, just giving enough pressure to drive him mad, but not enough to actually bring any relief. Krem bucked his hips in frustration. Bull laughed at him.   
  
"What do you want, Krem? Tell me."   
  
Krem stayed quiet, intent not to let Bull win. Instead he bucked his hips again and felt like crying as Bull started moving his hand in little circles, rubbing him in just the right way. Still, he needed more than that, and Bull knew it too. 

"Asshole."  
  
"Ah, well, you know me. Just an old guy with memory troubles, can’t blame me for asking for directions"  
  
Bull’s voice was calm, but his body language told Krem that he was growing desperate too. Krem let his hand wander from Bull’s horns, down over his chest, settling on his side. He then used his nails to drag over one of Bull’s old scars that he knew to be particularily sensitive, making sure to do it hard enough to hurt. Bull jumped in surprise and Krem looked up at him innocently.   
  
” _So_  sorry! Totally forgot that was there”  
  
It had the desired effect as Bulls eyes flashed and then two large fingers pushed into him roughly enough to sting as they entered. Krem cried out at the feeling of being filled, the pain quickly fading into pleasure as Bulls fingers thrust into him in a quick rythm. Krem’s breathing was becoming laboured and he held onto Bull with all his strength. Bull thrust a couple of more times, obviously impatient, before freeing his cock from his pants, not even bothering to pull them down. Krem made a noise of frustration as Bulls fingers left him, grabbing his horns again and tugging at them irritably. Bull settled inbetween his legs, his cock resting against Krems opening, but instead of pushing inside he rubbed himself against Krem and he briefly considered punching the larger man. Bull grabbed Krems throath then and whispered into his ear.   
  
" _What. Do. You. Want_."  
  
Fucking piece of shit asshole.  
  
"Just fuck me already, you usele-"  
  
He was stopped in his tracks by the feeling of Bull pushing into him. Krem could feel himself shaking with want. Despite Bulls size Krem was slick enough that the qunari slid in easily, his balls now resting against Krem’s ass. He breathed out shakily and was about to say something when Bull pushed out and then in again and Krem could feel his eyes rolling back into his head as Bull fucked him, hand still on his throat. It was way too long since he had been filled like this and Bulls cock felt huge inside of him.   
  
"So he does know how to shut up."   
  
Bull’s voice was hoarse with pleasure and Krem moaned again as Bull took his hand off his throat and grabbed both his legs instead, pushing them up and bending him in two. The position allowed Bull to penetrate him even deeper, setting a brutal rythm. He could feel himself getting closer and when Bull grabbed his hair again he spasmed, screaming out and grabbing onto Bull harshly as he came. Bull fucked him through his orgasm, noises escaping him as Krem clenched tightly around his cock. Krem felt overwhelmed by the mere intensity of it and breathed out heavily as he stopped shaking and held onto the other man as he continued his thrusting. He let Bull keep his grip on his hair, his cunt now sore and overly sensitive in the wake of his orgasm. He allowed his hands to wander down again to Bulls scar and touched it gently while he purposfully clenched around Bull, enjoying the way it made the qunari moan quietly. It worked and not long after Bull was coming too, shaking as he pushed himself even deeper into Krem.

Bull pushed off of him when he was done, settling his large body on the grass, but not before throwing Krems pants and a handkerchief at his head. Krem quietly accepted them and cleaned himself up before getting dressed. He was about to stand up when he felt Bulls large hand tugging at the back of his shirt urging him to lay back. Krem did, letting his head rest on Bulls ridiculously large arm.  
  
"That dragon must have been something, huh? I haven’t seen you that worked up in weeks." 

_I haven’t seen you at all_ , he wanted to say, but it felt too sentimental after the rough fuck. Besides, it’s not like he could fault Bull for trying to save the world.   
  
"Yeah, it was unbelievable! You would have loved it!" Krem doubted that, but nodded anyways, letting Bull pull him even closer. Bull told him all about the dragon and Krem let himself relax to the familiar voice. After Bull was finished with his (probably severely exaggerated) story they laid there for a couple of minutes in silence before Krem stood up slowly and offered his hand. Bull took it and Krem pulled him to his feet.   
  
"Now that that’s out of your system, time to get some sleep." Bull reluctantly muttered his agreement and Krem started walking towards his tent when Bulls hands grabbed him by the waist. Bull turned him around, pressing their faces together and kissed him softly before pulling away.   
  
"This was nice, Krem."  
  
Bull’s voice was unusually soft and Krem let himself revel in that. It wasn't often anyone got to see Bulls soft side. He was right, it  _was_  nice.   
  
"Yeah. Good night, Chief."  
  
"Goodnight, Krem."


End file.
